Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea (This Is A Joke, Right?)
by Cosasmalas3
Summary: Brittany Pierce is a Sociology professor at Howard University. The weekend before the new semester begins, her friends make her go out with them to the club, where she meets a beautiful Latina. Unknown to Brittany, this Latina will pop back up in the last place she would guess. G!P Britt. Teacher!Brittany Student!Santana.
1. Cobalt

I do not own glee, the schools, or the club.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cobalt**

**Brittany's POV**

School starts back on Monday. I'm slightly excited about it, but this year will be harder. I have to write my dissertation for my Doctorate. I had finally decided I want to obtain my Doctorate's over the summer. I know it will be hard and I will not have much free time between that and all my classes that I teach. Yes I, Brittany S. Pierce, am a professor at Howard University. I know most people wouldn't expect that and even have a hard time believing such, but I am.

I remember back when I was in high school and told some of my friends I applied to Howard University. Some did not believe me and thought I was joking. I can understand why they would think such. I mean a suburban white girl like me from Allentown Pennsylvania applying to a HBCU is somewhat unbelievable, but I did. My English professor Mr. C was behind me on my choice and even told me his mother-in-law went there on a minority scholarship. Mr. C helped me with my application for the university and even helped me apply for scholarships. I did the early action for all the colleges I applied to, but I was hoping for my top choice the most. By the beginning of December, I had heard from most of the universities except three and Howard was in that bunch. The second week of December came and that's when we saw it. I had come home with my mom from somewhere I can't remember anymore, she grabbed the mail and handed it all to me. I saw this huge package from Howard and was like in shock. All I was able to say was I got in. My mother asked how did I know and I simply told her if it was a reject then they would not have sent this huge packet. We went inside and I tore into the package and of course I was right. I had gotten in and they were giving me a full ride. My mother was in tears from happiness and told me to call my dad. My dad was thrilled, but was still worried about me being out on my own in DC. My mother grabbed the phone and started talking to him about everything.

The next day I went to find Mr. C before homeroom to tell him the good news. Once I found him and told him, he turned so red from excitement I swore he was part tomato in that moment. He had grabbed my cheeks then pulled me into a big hug. I know in most schools these days the hug would have been inappropriate, but I went to Allentown Central Catholic High School where hugs from teachers were fairly common especially when it came to seniors around this time of year. My friends were happy for me and some were still very shocked that I was going through with this. I guess that was to be expected since most weren't even planning on attending college outside of the state of Pennsylvania. Señora Rios I think was possibly happier than Mr. C, actually I know she was.

She had started teaching at ACCHS my junior year, so I never had her as a teacher, but she was my "baby sister" Deydri's Spanish teacher. Through Deydri I got to know her and she even got me out of trouble a few times. She actually talked me into joining Ski Club my senior year since she was one of the chaperones. So I had told her the big news after school because I wanted to actually have more than 5 minutes to talk to her about it all. She told me how proud of me she was and to be careful with the girls down there. She knows about my love for the ladies and was totally cool with it. She made me promise to always wrap it up even if the girls tell me that it's cool without a condom. Oh, did I forget to mention that I have a penis. Yeah I am one of the rare ones to be born with a penis. My parents found out pretty much right after I was born since my mother is like "test" crazy and had them test me for like every single thing up under the sun to know if I will have any medical conditions in the future.

Anyways, Señora Rios is always on me about sex and making sure I am being safe since she found out I was having it. I didn't even tell her, but she knew from the way I was walking. WTH?! I swear that woman is like psychic or something because it was literally the first day of senior year, when she pulled me aside and gave me a 20 minute lecture about it. I was majorly late to my first class, but she wrote me a note. So this little lecture about the DC girls was expected. I know it's because she loves me like a daughter, so I take it in stride. She tells me I better keep in contact with her after graduation especially since I have her cell phone number. And it is a promise I have kept til this day.

So yes, little ol' white Catholic school girl me, went to Howard and graduated Summa Cum Laude with a degree in Sociology AND Dance. Double majoring was hard, but I wouldn't have changed my decision even though it took an extra year to complete both degrees. I had somehow managed to have a decent social life to the point where I pledged and am a Delta. I also had an extremely active sex life. I mean what can I say the ladies love me and it seemed word had spread about how I am in bed with LB. Little Britt, LB for short, is above average. 7 & ¾ inches to be exact in length and the girth, well the ladies always say I fill them up and always need time to adjust.

Once I had my Bachelor's degrees and went to graduate school, yes I also obtained my Master's in Sociology from Howard, my social and sex life had calmed down some. It was more so on my part because the girls were still trying to throw themselves into my bed, but I was staying focused on the task at hand.

That was 2 years. I got lucky that one of the Sociology professors was retiring after I graduated from the Master's Program and the department chair offered me the teaching position. She loved how dedicated I was to my studies and the school that she couldn't just let me go without offering. I took the job without hesitation; I mean this was totally my dream job, to be able to teach at my alma mater and the benefits were AMAZING! Like if I wanted to go for my Ph.D. it would be free of cost. I mean yes my entire college education was free of charge including graduate school for my master's, but to know I had the choice to receive my Ph.D free of charge was like to die for. I knew I wouldn't do such right away because honestly I could use the break plus I wanted to get use to teaching and finding my rhythm with that.

So we are here in the now and I am going for my Ph.D at my alma mater. Like I said it is going to be a tough year for me with my class load. I teach 5 sociology classes; 3 of them are Sociology 101 which by now I can do in my sleep, but my other 2 are specialty classes. One is Hispanics in America and the other is Sex and Gender. I am the only professor to teach those two classes and they are always filled to the maximum capacity. Actually all my classes are filled to the max before any of the other sociology professors. I guess between that Rate-My-Professor website and word of mouth, I am supposedly the sociology professor in high demand. I don't mind that my students love me and my way of teaching. It is actually a confidence boost to know that they are learning and understanding the material with my different teaching style, but I never let all the praise go to my head.

I am pulled from all of my thoughts when I feel my phone vibrate. I look down and see that it is Quinn calling me so I answer it.

"Hey Q. What's up?" I say.

"Hey B. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight before the semester starts back up for you twice over" she says with a laugh.

"Haha very funny Q. Don't hate on me for wanting to get my study on once again" I say.

"I'm not really teasing, but seriously Britt you need to go out and cut loose before you dive back in. You will barely have any free time and I know the only way I'll get to see you is if I go over to your apartment, which is kinda in the hood, and make sure you get a cooked meal because I know how you are when you are on a roll" she says.

"First off, Metro Place is not in the hood. It is perfectly located for all my needs. Secondly, and I hate to admit this, but you are right about needing to go out before the craziness hits" I reply back.

"YESSSS! Okay we are going to hit up Cobalt tonight with Blaine. Make sure you look hot as shit to the point that I'd want to go for another ride on LB" she says with excitement in her voice.

"Okay. Want to meet up here since Blaine and I live in the same apartment building and are literally next to each other" I say to her.

I hear her audibly groan before saying "Fine I'll be there at 9 so we can metro it down to the club. Later B."

"Bye Q" I tell her before I hang up.

Lucy Quinn Fabray, she goes by Quinn because she hates her first name. That girl is my best friend along Blaine Anderson. We are all around the same age, but I am the youngest of the bunch. I met the two of them at Cobalt actually. They were there together. Both of them are from Maryland and grew up together. Blaine was nursing a broken heart, so Quinn took him out to find him some and to break him of his funk. While there, we all got to talking somehow at the bar, and the next thing I know is Quinn and me are out on the dance floor drunk as hell making out like it is nobody's business. The whole time Blaine is laughing his ass off at us and taking pictures, that is until some hottie scooped him up. Blaine being drunk as well stumbled over to us breaking up our make out session to say he is leaving with the hottie. I tell him we should leave too especially with LB aching from all the sexual build up.

While heading to the metro I found out Blaine and I live in the same apartment building and are actually neighbors. It's kinda weird how we have never ran into each other on the floor before. So we all head to Metro Place, once there the hottie and Blaine stumbled into his door. While Blaine is trying to open it, I am also opening my door. He asked Quinn if she was crashing at his tonight, but the lust in her eyes told me otherwise. I told him she can crash with me and he then had the biggest smile on his face before saying have fun and being pulled into his apartment. I laugh at him and go into my own apartment with Quinn, where I put it on her all night all over my apartment. Let's just say I had her walking funny for a couple days after that night.

We did the whole friends with benefits thing for like a year. Both of us knew we didn't want/couldn't have a relationship and it was a good way to stay safe and not do the whole one night stand all the time. Now she has been in a relationship with Mike for almost 2 years. He's actually cool with the fact that I, one have a penis and two used to sleep with Quinn. It was actually Blaine who was shocked that we were able to maintain such a great friendship for so long especially with some of the incidents Quinn pulled. Yup good ol' Quinn got jealous a few times when women would approach me and flirt. Me being me took it in stride, but Quinn would damn near get into fights with the women. That's when I knew we could only be friends who have sex occasionally.

Blaine is currently seeing this guy named Sebastian. They have been together for about 8 months now. It has been a little rocky and has definitely had its ups and downs, but they seem to be doing alright. Sebastian is a pretty hot guy and seems to genuinely care for Blaine, but sadly I don't think he is the one for Blaine. I actually hope he doesn't come out tonight and it is just our trio. Thinking about that now, I look at my clock and see its 7:30. Shit I need to start getting ready.

_45 minutes later_

I am feeling and smelling so fresh and so clean. Currently I am standing in front of my closet in just a towel, trying to figure out what the hell I am going to wear tonight. I must have been standing there for a while and in some kind of trance because I didn't even hear Blaine come into the apartment.

"Dark blue skinny jeans, red top with your black heels" he whispers in my ear.

I jump slightly from being broken from my trance and not knowing he was right next to me. I grabbed what he said and nodded at him before saying "Thanks. You always know how to make me look sexy."

"What are best friends for?" he says before dropping down onto my bed.

I smile at him before dropping my towel and start to put on the clothes he had picked out. Blaine knows about LB and has seen LB on a frequent basis actually. The first time Blaine saw LB his eyes bugged out and he made a comment that if he was bi, that he would pounce on me right then and there. I laughed at him and that was all that was said; now it is like second nature to walk around naked in front of him. I swear he is so used to it that people would think I am fully clothed with how we interact. It's a good thing too because I like to walk around the apartment naked or just in a white beater and boxers. I wear the latter whenever Quinn is here in respect to her and Mike's relationship. Sebastian I can care less about because he is not Blaine's forever and plus Blaine put him in his place about the whole thing.

"So you ready for the school year to start?" I ask him.

Blaine is a professor at UMD, the University of Maryland, he teaches English and literature courses. Over the summer and on weekends he teaches piano lessons.

"Ah. Somewhat. I want to change up some of the reading material and composition topics, but the department chair is being an ass about it. I mean we should incorporate a couple of different books into the curriculum. Sometimes I wish my department chair is like yours. They actually listen to your requests and inputs to the point that some of them went into the curriculum" Blaine says.

I sigh. "Blaine. You know my field has more give than yours does. Yes, my department chair is a wonderful, brilliant woman, but she is also a little unconventional as well. Which is why I think we get along so well and why she takes my request into consideration" I tell him.

Before he can answer, the both of you hear the front door open and close. I look at the time and see it's already 8:40. I have on my clothes already and just need to do my hair and makeup.

"Dammit Britt. You aren't ready yet?" Quinn says.

"Obviously not Q. Plus you are 20 minutes early" I reply.

"Whatever" she says to you before plopping down next to Blaine. "You have been distracting her haven't you?" Quinn says to Blaine.

"No. We have been fairly productive actually and like Britt said you are 20 minutes early" Blaine replies back to her.

Quinn rolls her eyes at him before looking at you. "Just hurry up. I trying to get my drink on as quickly as possible" Quinn says.

I roll my eyes at her and continue on fixing up my hair.

_40 minutes later_

"Why do I always subject myself to this?" Quinn complains.

"Because the metro is the best mode of transportation for us when we know we are going to drink" Blaine replies calmly.

"Whatever" Quinn huffs out.

I just stand there shaking my head at the two of them. How they interact is amazing. If I didn't already know any better I would think that they were siblings. I guess in a way they are having grown up together. I sometimes wish I had that. All of my friends from high school are now pretty much just Facebook friends. I say Happy Birthday and we do a brief catch up when that happens. Other than that we have no kind of contact. It makes me sad thinking about it from time to time, but my friends now make up for such.

We finally arrive at DuPont Circle and make our way to Cobalt. We have been coming here for years now and know everybody who works at Cobalt. "Hey David" I say to the bouncer before giving him a hug.

"Hey Britt. How are you?" David asks.

"I'm good and you?" I reply.

"Just peachy Hun. There are some beautiful women tonight so have fun" David tells me with a wink.

"Thanks Big D" I say to him before heading inside. I see David say hi to Quinn and Blaine. He blushes some when he says hi to Blaine though. I swear I think he has a crush on him. I just shake my head at them and continue inside.

Cobalt is packed tonight. I head over to the bar first. I need to get my drink before heading out onto the dance floor. I get to the bar, which is packed, but one of the bartenders sees me and winks at me. I know I'm golden right there. After 5 minutes the bartender, Ashley comes over to me and hands me my drink once people make some space for me to get through.

"Thanks Ash" I tell him before handing him my card. Yeah Ashley is a guy. It is actually a very common name for guys in England, which is where he is from.

"No problem love. I'm here til 1, so if you don't cash out by then, I'll close your tab for you and track you down on the floor. Okay" Ashley tells me.

"Cool. Thanks again Ash. You are far too good to me" I tell him.

"Hey anything for my girl especially with how you always tip me so generously" Ashley tells me.

I laugh at that. "Of course, who wouldn't tip you with that heavy hand of yours" I tell him with a wink.

He laughs and blows me a kiss before going to help another customer. I turn around and remember that Quinn and Blaine are MIA. I start to head upstairs to the dance floor before they pop back up in my line of vision with drinks in their hands.

"Forget about us?" Blaine says with a chuckle.

"Nah. Just had to see my other favorite gay about a drink" I say while lifting up my drink slightly.

Blaine laughs then turns so we could all head upstairs. We get upstairs and I eye up the dance floor. I sip on my drink for a couple of minutes before looking at Blaine and Quinn then tilting my head to the floor. They get the hint and follow me onto the floor. We make our way to the middle and Blaine and I make a Quinn sandwich with me behind her and Blaine in front.

We dance and goof off some. Blaine signals he is going to get us some more drinks. I shout out Ashley to him and he gives me a thumbs up. Q and I continue to dance with Quinn grinding into me like it's nobody's business. I love to dance so I don't mind and LB is like trained not to react to Quinn's body for a long time now, so I don't have to worry about that issue. After about 10 minutes of dancing like that with Quinn, Blaine pops back up drinks in hand. I take mine and tilt my head to say I'm going to the side of the floor. Blaine nods his head in acknowledgement.

As I am making my way off the dance floor something or better yet someone catches my eye. I see this beautiful Latina. Black long hair, pouty lips, slim waist, amazing boobs and an ass you can bounce a dime off of. She is wearing a strapless black dress that hugs her body in all the right places and shows off her assets beautifully. I feel LB twitching in my jeans just looking at her. I see that she is with a fashionably dress black girl and white guy, but that will not deter me from going to dance with her.

**Santana's POV**

I am at Cobalt with Cedes and Kurt tonight. Mercedes and Kurt wanted to go out before the semester starts. Mercedes and I are juniors this year at Howard, while Kurt has already graduated this past spring. We actually grew up together with Kurt right here in the DMV, but Kurt is 2 years older than us. Kurt owns his own fashion magazine and it is extremely successful. He started it his junior year at American University and it has blown up since. We all live in the same apartment complex together, but Mercedes and I share an apartment together, since Kurt was in the middle of his lease when we decided to give up living in the dorms and couldn't break it. Kurt has a 2 bedroom, 1 bath apartment while Cedes and I have a 2 bedroom with a loft, 2 bathroom apartment. We wanted the loft for whenever family decides to come over and crash which my cousins are notorious for doing.

Now we have been coming to Cobalt for years even when we were back in high school using our fake ids. I think they always knew we were underage because even though our ids said we were 21 they always just shook their heads at us and chuckled. We were always too scared to try and get drinks because we didn't want to ever get kick out from the club. But now we are old enough and are definitely making up for it.

We have been here for about an hour now and I am working on my third drink already. One of my cousins works here so we get drinks at a discount every time and luckily I can handle my liquor to an extent. We are all on the dance floor goofing off when I see Cedes smirk. She is facing me and I am trying to figure out why in the world would she just randomly start smirking at me. Now I am a lady lover and Kurt is flaming so hard he could start a forest fire by himself, but Cedes is straighter than a flag pole. So her looking at me like that means she is up to something or. I don't get to finish that thought before I feel someone come behind me and lean in close to my ear.

"Wanna dance beautiful?" the mystery person asks me.

I turn my head slightly in their direction and my heart just stops for a second. I am face to face with like the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. I step out some and turn all the way so I can face her completely. She is absolutely breath-taking. She has the longest legs I have ever seen, slim waist, nice ass, small perky breasts that have me wanting to just nibble on them all night, nice thin lips, sparkling blue eyes that I could just drown in and not care, and beautiful blonde hair. In three words she is "my dream woman". I see she has a small smirk on her face that tells me I got caught checking her out, but I shake that off quickly.

"You think you can keep up with me?" I ask her.

She smirks at me. "The real question is can you keep up with me?" she says.

Before I can even reply she grabs my hand softly and leads me further onto the dance floor. I turn my head to Kurt and Mercedes and see Mercedes still has that damn smirk on her face and Kurt is laughing. Those bitches knew I have a thing for blondes and didn't even give me a heads up. I swear I don't know why I am friends with them sometimes.

Returning my attention to the blonde, I see we have gotten to a decent spot on the floor. She slides up behind me and finds a groove to the beat. I gotta admit not only is she sexy as hell, but the woman can keep a beat. Hell she is kinda making me look bad because she is that good. After a few minutes she leans in close to my ear. "Brittany" she says.

For a second I am thinking why is she calling me Brittany then I realize she is telling me her name. I turn my head slightly back towards her and say "Santana."

"That's a beautiful name." Brittany tells me.

I smile and we continue dancing and taking sips of our drinks in every now and then. We have been dancing for while together when I hear one of my songs come on, Ester Dean's "Drop It Low". I turn around to face Brittany and drop down in front of her before spinning back around and coming back up. Moving back up I grind my ass hard into Brittany's crotch and feel something. I'm not sure what I feel so I continue grinding back into to her hard. I hear her let out a moan and I turn my head to look at her with my eyebrow quirked. She smirks at me and grabs onto my hips and grinds even harder into me. Maybe she is one of those chicks who like to wear a strap on. Thinking about that now actually turns me on even more than I already am. All this dancing and drinking is making my head spin in a wonderful way. She even got us more drinks somehow without even leaving the dance floor.

We are still grinding into each other and I swear I feel the supposed strap on twitch against my ass. I grab the back of her neck and pull her even closer to me and turn slightly so I could ask her. "Are you wearing a strap on?" I ask.

I hear her chuckle before she says "Nope."

I turn more to look into her eyes before letting go of her neck and grabbing her crotch.

I gasp once I feel it move slightly and twitch underneath my grasp. I hear her let out a long moan. Before I could form words she says "Yes I am a girl and yes I have a penis. Is that a problem?"

I shake my head no once the words have sunk in a little because it really isn't a problem. If anything it is kinda a plus. Yes I love to lick the V, but she still has tits I can nibble on. Shit what am I thinking? I am acting like I have a pros and cons list for a potential relationship with her and I only just met her.

We continue dancing and drinking because what can I say I love to dance and drink. I feel slightly bad because I left Kurt and Cedes, but they understand and by my 6th drink I don't feel guilty anymore. I see a guy come up to us and hand Brittany a card before walking away. I wonder what time it is. Before I think to check my phone, Brittany leans in and says "I am gonna head home, care to join me?"

I nod my head yes because shit how often does your dream woman pop up and invite you back to her place? Try like one in a billion chances. So she grabs my hand, jeez her hands are so damn soft, and leads me off the floor. On our way to the stairs I see Kurt and Cedes. I wave to them and point to Brittany. I see them laugh and shake their heads. Cedes shakes her phone at me and I knew what she meant. She wants me to text her once I get there and/or call her if Britt turns out to be some kind of nut job. I nod my head at her. I bring my attention back to Brittany who nods her head at some guy with way too much hair gel and a blonde chick. I see them smile our way, but I honestly could care less.

We leave the club and head to the metro. Once we get on the metro she pulls me close into her. She has her arm around my waist and is keeping me steady the whole ride. Once we get off at her stop I see that it's the same stop as my apartment. I don't say anything though because honestly I am extremely turned on right now and am trying to simply make it to her apartment before I implode. When we arrive at her apartment I see she lives in the same complex, but one building over.

I think I am about to tell her as much, but next thing I know we are in her apartment and I am pressed up against the door with her lips attached to mine. And holy shit her lips taste like ripe mangoes! All my brain cells are pretty much fried once I felt her lips on mine and I don't even think I care. She is grinding her dick into me and I let out a loud moan. I am pretty sure my panties are completely ruined, but once again I don't care. This woman has me dripping wet and ready to explode.

Next thing I know I am saying "I need you inside of me NOW!"

I don't know when it happened, but her heels are already off and she is working on taking off my dress and panties. Once those hit the floor I grab her top and fling it up over her head and somewhere in the entryway. I reached for her jeans, undo them, and push them down her thighs. Once they reached her ankles she kicks them off then grabs me by my waist and hoists me up against the wall. My legs wrap around her waist and I can feel her dick touch my core.

She hisses. "Shit I can feel you are dripping wet already"' she says.

I don't respond with words right away, instead grab her dick and rub it through my folds getting it nice and wet. Once I think it is good and ready I look up into her eyes and say "In me now."

She is more than happy to oblige and pushes into me slowly. Holy shit she is huge.

"Oh my god you are so tight" she moans out.

"Ugh. God you are so big" I say.

She continues pushing inside of me and once she is all the way in, she gives me a minute to adjustment which I am grateful for. After I give her a nod she starts moving in and out of me slowly. I feel so full with her inside of me. Even back when I was dating guys I never felt this full.

She moans out loudly. "God you are so tight. You feel sooo good" she pretty much moans out.

"Faster" is all I can manage to get out, but it does the trick. She starts pumping faster and harder into me. I am kissing and sucking on her neck to the point I think they will be marks there for a few days. She is continuously moaning and she thrusts into me.

I squeak when she hits my spot. After that she keeps hitting my spot like it is her mission to keep me moaning and making noises that even I didn't know I could make. I feel that coil in my stomach twisting tighter and tighter. I know I am not gonna last much longer.

"I'm close" I tell her.

"Me too" she says before picking up the speed even more.

I am trying to meet her thrusts, but since I am up against the wall mid-air it is slightly difficult. I feel that big O about to hit.

"I'm about to..." is all I get out before I am hit by what I think is the biggest orgasm I have ever had. She is still pounding into me at a speed that is unreal.

"I'm about to cum" is all the warning I get from her before she explodes inside of me, which throws me into another orgasm.

She is still pumping in and out of me, but at a slower speed. Once she stops she looks into my eyes and before kissing me. Jeez her kisses are completely out of this world.

Next thing I know I am moving away from the wall and further into the apartment. Once we get to what I am guessing is her bedroom she lays me down on the bed softly. I don't know how but she is still buried deep inside of me and semi-hard.

She looks down at me then leans forward to kiss me again. I know I am drunk, but that kiss made me feel things I haven't felt before and can't even explain. Once she pulled back from the kiss, she smirks at me. "Ready for round two" she says.

_7:30 AM Monday morning_

Mercedes and I are eating breakfast together. She had made us some grits, eggs, and bacon. I cannot express how much I love her for this. It ain't no secret that Mercedes can throw down in the kitchen. I am a good cook as well, but my ass is always too lazy to cook. I do cook when her or Kurt ask though, well after I give them a hard time about it first.

As we continue to eat Mercedes keeps throwing me looks. I know she wants to ask me something and I have a good feeling what that something is because she kept asking me all weekend since I walked through the door Saturday morning. So I clear my throat before saying "What Cedes? I know you want to say something because you keep on looking at me."

"You still haven't told me about Blondie. You usually say something about the girls you hook up with, but this one I can't get anything out of you" she says.

Cedes is right I do usually say something about the females I get with, but for some reason I don't with Brittany. What was it about her that has me keeping this to myself? It's not because she has a dick, Mercedes is the most open-minded person I know and wouldn't care about that at all. So what is it about her? Maybe, even in my drunken state, I felt a connection with Brittany. I haven't ever felt so connected to somebody like I did with her. It actually kinda scares me, if I am being completely honest about it. Even the morning after there wasn't any awkwardness between us. Shit Brittany even made us breakfast and we ate in a comfortable silence. Afterwards we had swapped numbers and she gave me a sweet lingering kiss goodbye. We had texted each other off and on yesterday for a little bit because she had stuff to get ready for work today. I didn't ask what she does because I rather have that conversation in person. I look back up at Mercedes who is waiting for me to respond. So I take a deep breathe in.

"She's different Cedes. I don't know why or how, but she is. She's not like my other hook ups I had before. Shit we even had breakfast together and not to mention we swapped numbers. When do I ever trade numbers with a one night stand? And she lives in our complex! Same floor, but one building over. We can actually get to her apartment by walking through the parking garage. I, I just don't know Cedes" I say to her.

She looks at me in an expression I can only say is shock or disbelief. She opens her mouth, but then closes it right away while shaking it again. She then opens it again and says "Wow Tana. Just wow. I can actually say you have me stunned. I knew you thought she was hot, but I didn't expect this at all. You haven't dated anyone since...well HER. Is that what you think you want to do with Blondie?"

"Her name is Brittany and I honestly don't know Cedes. Part of me thinks and wants to see her again. And the other is saying this is too good to be true. It's been a long long time since I haven't dated anyone, but I think I want to take that leap with her or at least hang out with her. I have a strong feeling she may want the same too. I think I am just going to go with the flow with her" I tell her.

Mercedes smiles at me. "I think that's a great idea. Now let's finish eating because we have to catch the metro soon to make it in time for our first class" she says.

_09:30 AM On Campus_

"God I hate the metro. Why did we have to take this early class again?" I ask Mercedes.

"No you don't hate the metro" she says. I give her a look that screams _you are on fucking crack if you don't think I do_. "Well okay maybe you do hate the metro, BUT you hate the dorms more. And we are taking this early class because it is the only one" she says.

"Ugh. I hate when you're right. I hate that we need to take this class. The only upside is I heard the professor is awesome" I say.

"I don't NEED to take this class. I can take any one of the upper level Sociology classes. But you wouldn't stop whining about how it would be great to have a class together this semester and how if I was a good friend I wouldn't leave you running solo" she replies back.

"Whatever. I did not whine" I say, but then she gives me a look and I cave. "Okay MAYBE I did whine just a little bit, but you have to admit it will be nice to have at least one class together" I tell her.

"Yeah it is" is all she says.

We continue walking up hill towards the upper quad. "We should have waited for the shuttle" I say.

"I swear Santana your ass is lazy as hell. We are going up the easy hill too. Plus we would have been late to class if we had taken the shuttle. Now come on sugar plum, move that ass" she says while slapping me on my ass.

"Ugh. I still hate that we have to climb this damn hill" I groan out.

"They don't call Howard the _Hilltop_ for nothing" she says with a laugh.

We continue our trek up the damn hill and finally make it to the upper quad 7 minutes later. Yes I was keeping track. "We are in Douglass Hall right?" I ask her while trying to catch my breathe.

"Yeah" is all she says sounding a little winded too.

We make it to Douglass Hall two minutes later and we make our way towards classroom 163. We get to the classroom and it is one of the smaller classrooms. We enter the classroom and see that a few students are already in there, but the professor isn't. There are only 25 seats in the room which is the maximum capacity for the class. I look at Mercedes and throw my head towards the back and she nods. We make our way to the back of the classroom and grab the two seats closest to the window.

Mercedes pulls out the textbook, while I pull out my iPad and keyboard. We decided to split the cost of the textbook since we live together and will obviously be studying together. Mercedes and I have a solid plan that works for when we have classes together. She follows along in the book highlighting and I typed the notes the professor writes on the whiteboard or shows on PowerPoint. The system works beautifully for us.

I am so focused on setting up my iPad and keyboard that I didn't see the professor walk in. Mercedes starts tapping my arm repeatedly. "Hold up Cedes, let me start up the app real quick" I tell her. But Mercedes then slaps my arm. "Ow. Shit Cedes that fucking hurt" I say to her as I look at her. She has her _Holy Shit_ look on her face right now. "What Cedes?" I say.

"Bbbb-londie" is all she gets out.

I look to the front of the class and see her.

"Good Morning Sunshines! I'm Professor Brittany Pierce, but most students call me Ms. P. Welcome to Hispanics in America" Brittany says while looking around the classroom.

All I know is, that all of the color has drained out of me and once she locks eyes with me, then all I could think of and say is "Fuck My Life."

* * *

A/N: And that was chapter 1. This is my first g!p fic. I figured I'd take a shot at it.

I also have another Brittana fic called _My Beautiful Canvas_ so check that out as well. I know that MBC is in serious need of an update, which I hope and plan on having finished this weekend, if not definitely by the 17th( No classes that day for some reason).

Any questions, comments, or concerns you can reach me on here, Twitter, or Tumblr. So let me know what yall think of it, good or bad.

All spelling mistakes and grammar are mine.

Deuces!


	2. Hispanics in America

Like Holy SHIZZNIT! Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! For the guests who reviewed thanks a bunch. I would have sent yall PMs in response to your reviews, but obviously I can't. I do however want to address a couple of guests.

Day day: That is a great possibility.

DaDa: Yes just like Ezra and Aria only college version. Also it was Señora Rios always saying that, not Britt. She was just remembering it, but that will be addressed in a future chapter.

And for the one guest saying/asking that Santana never said she was on the pill...well they were before drunk. I know it's not an excuse, but for those who have had sex especially drunken sex know that sometimes we are not thinking clearly.

Also just because she's a lesbian does not automatically mean she is not on the pill. I know this from personal interaction and work; birth control is used for other medical issues besides the obvious one.

Anyways, now let's dive into chapter two.

Still do not own glee, but I do think Naya owned that song (If I Die Young).

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hispanics in America**

**Brittany's POV**

Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea...This is a joke...right? Fuck! This is totally not happening. Okay I need to breathe. I need to get a grip on myself real quick because I am standing in front of all of these students and I do not need them to pick up that something is wrong. Okay. I need to take a deep breath and close my eyes because maybe I am just hallucinating. Nope dammit she's still there in all her beauty and oh shit her friend from the club is in here too. Is the universe turning against me? I don't think I did anything wrong for it to slap me across the face and pour a bucket of ice cold water down my back.

"So uh...let's get this party started" I say while I pull my eyes from her to the rest of the class. Damn I really need to get a hold of myself because even that one simple sentence was a struggle to get out.

I move around to the desk and pull out my syllabus and class roster. "I'm going to call roll today and only for the first week. The school likes to keep track of the students attending or not attending for the first week. After this week I will not be calling roll anymore because by the beginning of next week I will know each and every one of your names" I say while looking around the class again and stopping to look at Santana's face again. She looks like how I feel right now. I think she has lost a shade or two of color since Saturday and I know it is because of the situation we are currently in.

"Alright. Let's see who's here today. Well actually I know all of you are here today, but let's put names to these lovely faces. Adams, Shane" I say.

"Present" says a stocky boy in the middle of the room.

I checked him off and continue calling roll. After nine names I call out "Jones, Mercedes."

"Here" Mercedes says. Well damn its Santana's friend. At least I now know her name...I guess. I clear my throat before continuing on.

"Lopez, Santana" I say, but not as loudly I did with the previous students. I know damn well she is here, but I need to make it seem like I am putting names to faces.

There's a lingering silence to the class and I glance towards Santana. She looks like she is struggling to say the one word to announce she is here today. "Santana Lopez" I say once again to try and trigger a response out of her, but still nothing. I look at Mercedes who takes the initiative to help out her friend.

"She's right here, but has lost her voice over the weekend ya know" Mercedes says.

"Hmmm okay. I hope you regain your voice again soon Santana. Thank you Mercedes" I say.

I continue on calling out roll while stealing glances at Santana who has her head lying on the desk and Mercedes leant over whispering in her ear. Every now and then I catch Santana making slight head movements to whatever it is that Mercedes is saying to her. Once I finish the roll I place it on the desk. I move around to the front of the desk and lean on the front of it with my syllabus still in hand.

"Okay now that's out of the way let's finish up the formalities. I have uploaded the syllabus onto Blackboard. It will probably be a great idea to either print it out or to have it easily accessible on your electronic devices" I say pointing towards one of the students Kindle Fire.

"Now all of my contact information is at the top. My name, phone numbers, email address, and office hours. You see that I have office hours every day, but if any of those times cannot work feel free to contact me to set up an appointment that works for both of our schedules. Now yes that is my cell phone number on there. I am not always in my office, so if you need to desperately contact me or if you need to inform me you will be absent or tardy from class you can call or text me" I say.

I see one student raise their hand. "Yes Wesley?" I say.

"Uh you know my name already?" he states more so than asks me.

"Yes I do. I am great with names, but I doubt that was your actual question for me. So what was your original question" I state to him.

"Oh uh yea right. Are you being serious about the texting bit?" he asks.

I chuckle a little. "Yes I am being completely serious. I know most people prefer to text versus calling these days. So why not make it easier for all of us. Any other questions before continuing on?" I say. No one raises their hand.

"Okay then. Now I know textbooks are expensive these days so I have actually put the textbook needed for this class online on the school's website. So if any of you bought the recommended books that are listed on the bookstore website, go return them to the bookstore after class today. All that extra stuff they recommended I will post on Blackboard for you guys. Now skipping through some of this syllabus" I say which received a few chuckles from some of the students.

"Okay now as far as absences and tardies go. Six or more unexcused absences will result in a letter drop off of your final grade. I do not like being interrupted during class so be on time. If there is a tardy that person will cause the entire class to have a pop quiz" I say and everyone, but Santana groans. She still has her head on the desk. I am totally envying her right now. "So like I said be on time or at least notify me, at the very least five minutes before class starts if you are going to be late" I say and everyone, but Santana once again nods.

"Last thing is my grading system in on the point system. I have the break down in the syllabus of how much each test is worth. The paper will not be until later on in the semester and will not be due until the week prior to the final. Underneath the breakdown is the calendar for what we will be doing in each class this semester. I also put down what you will need to read prior to class so you will all be prepared because I refuse to stand up here droning on and on without any input from yall. Entiende?" I say.

They all nod their head. "Okay good. Make sure you go over the entire syllabus again because I skipped over quite a bit of it, since I know everyone will start to space out on me at the boring bits. But that is all for today. Remember to download the textbook onto your devices or print it out if you want. Also remember to return those books to the bookstore if you had already bought them. See you all Wednesday" I say.

I move back around the desk and start packing up my things. I have 30 minutes until my next class. Everyone is leaving the room. I need to get out of here too and quickly. Damn why do I have so much crap?! The shuffling out of the room is dying down. I have almost all of my stuff in my bag. Just a few more things. I lift up my head to glance around the room and see there is only the three of us left. The last student Shane just walked out the door. Damn I wished he stayed because this is really beyond awkward now.

Nobody is saying anything, but I hear them moving towards me now. I have all my things in my bag. So I swing it onto my shoulder. I look at them as they are making their way to me. Shit I need to leave now. "Have a good day ladies" I say and start walking towards the door.

"Bbbb-ritt. We uh, we uh really need to talk" Santana manages to get out.

She still looks pale as hell and that is coming from me. Shit I know I probably do not look my best right now, but I have to keep up this damn poker face. I look at Mercedes who looks like she is torn between staying here in this awkward situation and leaving the room. Her eyes keep flitting back and forth between Santana and I. "Uh Santana we went over the key components on the syllabus in class" I say. I know that is totally not what she wants to talk about, but I can't help dodging the obvious.

"Dammit Brittany! You know damn well that is not what I want to talk with you about" Santana damn near shouts out at me.

"Uh that is my cue to go. I'll see you at Blackburn later for lunch S. Bye Ms. P" Mercedes says.

Well damn. There goes the buffer. I take a deep breath before speaking "Santana, what is there to talk about really. I'm your professor and you're my student. Nothing can continue between us with you in my class. If you transfer to anoth-" is all I get out before Santana cuts me off.

"I can't transfer to another class because I need this one for my major. And you being my professor is load of bullshit. We can still do whatever the hell it was we were doing or leading up to doing before this minor setback happened" she quickly says.

"No Santana this cannot continue and this is not a minor setback. Do you know how bad this looks already and do you know what could happen if someone found out. I already have another student who knows and that is one too many right there. Ugh. I just can't...no this cannot happen again" I say pointing between the two of us.

"But" Santana says before I cut her off.

"We cannot happen and this conversation cannot continue in here where people can walk by and hear us" I say. Santana goes to say something again, but I hold up my hand and say "Have a good day Santana. See you on Wednesday." And with that I walk out of the classroom speed walking towards my office.

Once I reached my office I let myself crumble. I am so thankfully that my office is only one floor up in Douglass Hall, it makes going to and from classes so much easier for me. I fall onto my couch and just cry some. I liked her. I liked her a lot. I know it all happened very quickly, but there is just something about her. I was looking forward to getting to know her. We live in the same apartment complex, so seeing and hanging out with each other would have be as easy as pouring a glass of apple juice. This is truly some frackle nackle bullshit.

Ugh. She is just a girl. I can totally deal with this situation. She is my student and I am her professor. That is it. Nothing else. It was just one night. One amazing night. I haven't had a night like that in I don't even know long if ever. Dammit I need to erase those thoughts. Those thoughts of her legs wrapped around my waist while I move in and out of her. Or those thoughts of her riding me for all she is worth.

Shit. Stop it Brittany. She is your student now. Wow I am talking to myself in the third person in my head. This is really getting ridiculous now. I need to pull myself together. I am lying on this couch crying like some heartbroken schoolgirl. She is just another chick. I just need to avoid her. Class will be easy to ignore her and we can definitely not be alone in the same room together. That will be the only way I will survive the semester. Yeah that's the plan ignore and avoid at all costs.

I look at the time and see 20 minutes have passed. I need to fix myself for my next class. Only this class and then my office hours from 12 to 2 before I can head home. I think I have vodka at the house or maybe wine. I will definitely be hitting one of those bottles as soon as I get home. That's a promise.

Thankfully my eyes weren't puffy, but there was some redness to my eyes before I added visine drops to them. This class shouldn't have any more surprises.

_A few hours later_

I was working on my second screwdriver because vodka sounding more appealing then wine did at the moment, when Blaine came bustling through the door with carry out from Number 1 China. God I love that man right now. I can hear him kick the door shut before making his way towards me. He dropped the bags on the coffee table that contain our food and drinks.

"You want a screwdriver?" I ask him.

"No Britt and you shouldn't be drinking anyways. It's only Monday and you have to be at work at 9 tomorrow morning" he tells me. "Anyways what happened that has you drinking on a Monday?" he asks me.

"Well my dear Blaine. You know how they say there is a first for everything" I say. Blaine nods his head at me so I continue. "Well I just had a first that I'd thought would never ever happen" I tell him.

"Okay Britt. What is this first that you thought wouldn't ever happen?" he asks me while pulling out our food from the carry out bag.

"I slept with one of my students" I say bluntly before bringing up my screwdriver to my lips.

Blaine stopped messing with our food to look at me. I couldn't tell what the expression on his face was, but it looked like disbelief mixed with shock with a dash of amusement? Then Blaine started to laugh. "Haha Britt. That's pretty funny. You had me going there for a second" he says.

"I'm not joking blame. I slept with one of my students" I tell him once again.

His laughter dies and really looks at me. "Shit you're not joking are you?" he says while I give him a look that screams _duh_. "Britt how the fuck did that happen? Today is only the first day. You were only there for like 5 or 6 hours!" he pretty much shouts.

"Well technically she wasn't my student when we had sex, but she sure as hell became my student a couple of days later" I tell him.

"No. You're joking with me. The Latina from this weekend is your student?" he asks me.

"Yup. She sure is. Ain't that some crazy ass mess?" I say while grabbing my shrimp lo mein off the coffee table. "Did you bring me some chopsticks?" I ask Blaine.

"Yes. Here" he says while handing them to me. "Britt. That doesn't explain why you are drinking on a Mon-OH. You like this girl don't ya?" he asks while I just nod my head and continue eating. "Wait. How do you already like her? You only just hooked up Friday night/Saturday morning however you want to look at it. Anyways regardless of the actual day, you just hooked up with her. Your hook-ups don't usually turn into anything. The last hook-up that lasted longer than a month was Q" he tells me.

I finish chewing my mouthful of lo mein before temporarily putting it down in my lap. "Blaine I honestly do not know what it is about her. Of course she is beautiful beyond belief and the sex. Well let me tell you, she was amazing in the bed and out of the bed" I say while scanning the apartment quickly.

"Geez Britt you could have spared me that bit of information" he says with a chuckle.

"Yea true, but you're asking how I already like her so I'm giving you full disclosure, which you better keep to yourself. Don't even tell Q" I tell him.

"Okay. I promise. Now continue on please" he replies back.

"Okay where was I. Oh yes the sex was out of this world. But we, and I swear if this gets out I will castrate you" he nods at me before I continue "well we cuddled afterwards" I tell him while I feel the heat creep up onto my face.

He gasped. "Britt are you for real?" he asks and I simply nod at him.

"Yes I know what you are thinking. I never cuddled with the people I sleep with and that includes Q, so if she told you otherwise don't believe it. I just can't get comfortable cuddling with someone as we sleep. My body likes the freedom to move around and change positions, but with her I was able to remain in the same position all night and I was comfortable. I even felt refreshed in the morning like I had the best sleep in the world" I tell him.

"Wow. Britt that's just well wow" he says.

"Yeah I know. Anyways, I felt so good about it and she was still asleep when I woke up, so I decided to make her breakfast. Well not decided, I felt the need or compelled to do it. When she woke up and came into the kitchen she looked so beautiful even with bed hair and there was no awkwardness between us. Like none at all. You know how most times after a hook up people don't know how to act towards each other. She simply smiled at me while I dished up our plates with food. I went all out to Blaine. Pancakes, scramble eggs with cheese, bacon and cut mangoes" I say.

"Mangoes?" he asks me.

"Yeah mangoes. I figured she possibly liked them since I had mango flavored lip gloss on that night and she kept licking her lips whenever we broke apart from kissing. Anyways, when we sat down to eat we ate in silence. It was a peaceful kind of silence too. We sat across from each other and threw small glances and smiles at each other. We even played footsie with one another while we ate. Afterwards we washed up the dishes in silence again, but we were like in sync with each other's movements. I found out she lives here in the complex, but one building over before we exchanged numbers. I even kissed her before I let her leave. The next day we had texted a bit, but I had to prepare for today and the rest of the week. Making sure the syllabus was up to date and all my presentations and notes were good to go as well. Last night when I went to bed her scent was still on my pillows. I knew it would be Saturday night, but I wasn't expecting it last night. It put a smile on my face bigger than the Grand Canyon. Even woke up with a smile on my face, but when I locked eyes with her in my very first class of the day, it all just came spiraling down" I tell her.

Blaine just sits there blinking at me before he asks "What do you plan on doing about this Britt?"

"There's only one thing to do about it Blaine. Forget about what happened and to act professionally with her at all times. She can't transfer out of my class because she needs it for her degree and I am the only one who teaches the class. And before you say it she cannot do it as an independent study if the class is being offered in that semester. Plus we would have to tell Holly about it and I rather not have to go that route" I say to him.

Blaine seems to be processing all that I have said to him. He opens his mouth then closes it while shaking his head. He then looks into my eyes like he is trying to see something in them, but I have no idea what. He then seems to find what he is looking for and nods his head before speaking "Now Britt. I am going to give you my opinion and I want you to hear me out, but objecting okay" he says.

I nod my head and say "Okay."

Blaine nods his head as well before saying "Now this is what I think about the whole situation..."

**Santana's POV **

My professor. She's my god damn professor. I knew I seemed to have a curse on my love life and this just confirmed it. Whoa. Wait a minute. I only slept with her once. Okay maybe not once more like multiple times, but it was in the same night. That does not fall into the category of my love life. Ugh. Who am I kidding? I like her and wanted to get to know her better. Hell the thought of dating has run through my mind more than a few times since Saturday. Now that all seems shot to hell.

I saw the look in her eyes when she saw me in her class. And I definitely didn't miss how she was trying to collect herself to push through the class like nothing happened. I couldn't even say _here_ when she called my name. Mercedes had to jump in on my behalf and make up some lame excuse that I lost my voice over the weekend. With the way I was moaning and screaming out Friday night, I wouldn't have been shocked that I lost my voice. After that moment I just laid my head on the desk. It wasn't probably the smartest thing to do because of how unsanitary the surface is, but I could give 2 shits right then. All hope had flew out the window that I was sitting next to when the realization slapped both of us in the face that she was the professor and I was the student who was required to take the course.

Mercedes was whispering to me for most of the class while Brittany was going over the syllabus. I bet she is one of those professors that would call a student out on talking or not paying attention, but I think the severity of the situation gave Mercedes and I a free pass today. Mercedes kept asking if I was alright or if I wanted to leave. I only answered her with head shakes or nods. I still couldn't find my voice it seemed like. Plus if we just got up and leave it would look majorly suspect I would think.

Next thing I know Brittany dismissed the class early. Like really early and was trying to pull up her things as quickly as possible. I had seemed to realize that I didn't want her to rush out. No more like I didn't need her to rush out because we had to talk. Thankfully all my classmates were taking full advantage of the early exodus and were gone fairly quickly, leaving only Mercedes, Brittany, and myself.

I seemed to had finally found my voice when I stopped Brittany saying we needed to talk. She, of course tried to dodge it, which made me snap. I couldn't help it, but I refuse to let her avoid the situation. Mercedes took that as her cue to leave. I think she thought Snixx was about to truly make her presence in the conversation. Now I knew Snixx wouldn't be coming out in this conversation because I'm not angry with Brittany, but I'll take advantage of the alone time with her so we can truly talk.

Well even with Mercedes gone the damn talk was a bust. Brittany wouldn't even let me get in a word besides me rambling about how this minor setback doesn't have to change anything. She even cut me off with a damn _Have a good day see you on Wednesday_ bit. Like are you fucking kidding me right now. How the fuck am I going to have a good day when we can't even be friends now. Of course I wanted to possibly be more than friends, but shit I'll take just being her friend right now.

I caught up with Mercedes at noon in Blackburn to get some food. Even though we don't stay on campus we have a partial meal plan. It's easier to just eat in the cafe then going to McDs on Georgia Ave. Plus it's all you can eat and boy can those cooks make a mean lunch. I swear sometimes they forget its lunch and not dinner with the portion sizes and food they be serving.

Mercedes kept trying to talk to me all during lunch, but I just kept quiet and shoveling food into my mouth. Once we finished I waved goodbye before heading to my last class for the day. I wasn't tuned in at all during that class. Shit if I am being honest I haven't been all there at all today since my class with Brittany. It was like I was on autopilot. Even when I met up with Mercedes to catch the metro home. I saw her giving me concerned looks the whole time and I was grateful she held off on asking me anything while on the ride home.

Now which brings me to here, where I am sitting on our balcony smoking Newport after Newport dwelling on what happened today and over the weekend. I know Mercedes hates my supposed bad habit, but I can't help it. It's a coping mechanism. It is also a good deterrent to keep her away from me for the time being or so I thought.

"Are you seriously going to smoke that entire pack in one sitting that you just bought I might add Tana?" she asks as she plops down in the lawn chair next to me.

I just shrugged at her and keep on smoking.

"Girl I need you to talk to snap out of it and talk to me. And you know I must love you because I am out here subjecting myself to secondhand smoke and my weave is absorbing that nasty as smell by the minute" she states.

I chuckle dryly at her. "What do you honestly want me to say Cedes?" I ask her.

"Santana I just want to know what is running through that head of yours right now? I know how you are. We grew up together don't forget. I don't need you bottling up everything. The last time was well you know. I don't want you to go through that again. Hell I don't want to go through that again either. You know you are supposed to talk and if not with me then with Kurt at least. Who is on his way with pizza I might add" she says.

I sometimes hate that Mercedes and Kurt always worry about me so much. I love them for caring, but I hate feeling like I am burdening them with my issues. I shake my head because I already know I am going to have to talk and I might as well start with Mercedes. "She didn't even give me a chance to talk. I got in a few words because I was quick to get them out, but for the most part she just cut me off. I don't know how to feel at all right now. It's just that...well it just sucks that it never got a chance to be something or anything really. Not even a friendship now. I think that's what sucks the most. That whatever the hell it was we were doing never got a true chance to form" I tell her.

She nods her head at me. "Did you really want a friendship with her Tana? And be honest with me" she tells me.

"I don't know. Maybe. I know we kinda skipped steps. A lot of steps, but I think we could have been friends at the very least. What I do know is I don't want to give up the opportunity even with this big ass bump in the road. She wasn't even my professor at the time. Well maybe technically on paper she was, but classes weren't in session. This is beyond frustrating" I tell her.

Mercedes looks at me. Like really looks at me before speaking. "Now I want you to hear everything I am about to say and listen. Okay?" she says. I nod my head at her. "Okay. I don't like the situation at all." I am about to cut her off but she stops me by raising her hand. "I told you to listen Tana. As I was saying I don't like the situation. It's a sticky situation to be in. There are so so many reasons you should just let this go. One biggie is the amount of trouble you could before get into if anyone found out" she says while holding up her hand again.

"Now even though I don't like the situation I will still be behind you on whatever you decide to do. I just want to see you happy and if for some odd reason you pursuing her makes you happy then I am in your corner 100%. Just be careful is all I am asking. Both of you are at risk especially her since she works at the school" she says.

I nod my head at Mercedes before saying "Thank you. I don't know what I am going to do yet, but it is nice to know that I have you in my corner."

Before she can say anything Kurt's voice sounds through the apartment. "Santana put out the god awful cigarette and come inside. I have deliciously good greasy pizza with your name all over it" Kurt shouts out.

I smile at his silly ways. That boy always knows how to coax a smile out of me. I turn to Mercedes. "Go ahead inside. I'll be in shortly" I tell her.

She looks at me and nods. She gets up and presses a kiss to my head before going back inside. I take the time to finish the cigarette in my hand. I pull out my phone, pull up the contact and stare at it for a minute. I know I shouldn't with how she dismissed me today, but I feel the compulsion deep down inside of me to try to reach out to her again, hoping beyond hope that she will respond differently this time. So I pull up a new message and begin typing:

_Brittany, can we please talk? I really think we need to talk about all of this. _

I hit send. It was simple and to the point, but I just hope she responds. I head inside to eat some pizza with my two besties. I know Mercedes gave Kurt a brief summary of what happened today, but I know she respects me enough to leave out what is going through my head right now. Kurt will definitely ask me all the same questions Mercedes through at me, but I think this time it will be easier to repeat them to Kurt. He just has this way about him that just has me spilling my guts about my feelings. Sometimes it sucks, but in the end it always helps me out.

_A week later_

I have been texting Brittany all week with no response. Even in class she avoids making eye contact with me. She has been making the class interesting, but her eyes seem to be lacking something whenever I can catch a look at them. She has also been making a quick exit at the end of class. I know she is doing it so I can't stop her to talk. This whole situation blows.

Mercedes and Kurt have been great about this whole thing. They don't push me to talk about it too much, but they do bring it up on a daily basis. I know they are worried about me keeping everything buried up deep down inside of me. I just wish Brittany would just acknowledge me or at least respond to one of my texts.

I have been debating on just popping up at her doorstep, but that won't work because I have no way of knowing if she is home or not. Even if I did pop up when she is home there is a chance that she won't open the door and just act like she wasn't home. I need to come up with a plan because all of this is just driving me bananas now.

I am at Blackburn having lunch with Mercedes like usual. When I decide to bring up the Brittany topic on my own. "Cedes. This whole thing is driving me crazy. I have been texting her all week and get nothing back. She won't even look at me in class or acknowledge my presence. I have even tried answering questions, but she refuses to call on me and just picks another student to answer the question. What the hell am I to do?" I say to her.

She looks like she is considering her next words then looks at me before saying "I honestly don't know what more you can do besides stalking her at her apartment. BUT I do not want or need you doing that. If you ever want a chance with her, please do not turn into the crazy stalker student. That is just not a good look on your part and you are better than that."

"That does not help me at all on what to do to just get her to talk to me Cedes" I retort.

"Well that's all I can really tell you. Maybe Kurt has some better sage advice to give you. He'll be over later on tonight like usual, so just ask him then" Mercedes states.

"Hmmm...maybe. I doubt it though" I say to her.

"Never hurts to ask Santana. He may think of something that neither one of us have thought of" she replies.

"Yeah I guess" I say before taking a bite out of my grill cheese sandwich. God these things are like sent straight from heaven above I swear. "So what are you making for dinner tonight?" I ask Mercedes.

"Are you serious right now? We haven't even finished lunch and you are asking about dinner already?" she says with an amused face while shaking her head.

I nod my head and shrug while taking another bite out of the ooey gooey goodness that is this grill cheese.

She just laughs at me while shaking her head some more.

_Later on Monday night_

"Kurtsie" I say.

Kurt groans before saying "What spawn of Satan? You also know damn well I hate that nickname. Makes me think of those Elizabethan ladies who do that gesture in greeting."

I snickered a little at that. I know he hates the name, but I can't help calling him that. "You know you love when I call you that boo" I say. He rolls his eyes at me before I continue on. "Anyways. Do you have any idea what I should do about Brittany? She still hasn't responded to any of my texts and refuses to acknowledge my presence in class. She also pretty much runs out the room as soon as class ends. I also can't just go over to her apartment because Mercedes over there thinks it will make me look like a stalker if I do it too much. So got any brilliant ideas for me?" I say to him.

Kurt takes a minute to process everything I told him. After about two minutes a smile springs to his face. Mercedes sees it as well and is faster than me to ask him. "What did that mind of yours come up with? Because by the smile on your face I know this will be good" she says.

"Well actually I have thought of something brilliant and am shock neither of you have come up with it already" he states with a big grin still plastered on his face.

"Okay All-knowing wizard of Oz come out with it already" I say.

With the blinding and now turning creepy smile on his face Kurt begins to state his idea. "The most obvious thing for you to do and I am still quite shocked that neither of you thought of it is..."

_Wednesday morning_

"So are you really ready to execute this plan?" Mercedes asks.

"More than ready. How do I look?" I ask her.

"Like your usual beautiful self" she states before continuing to eat her breakfast.

I smile before saying "Thanks Cedes...you know for making me this awesome breakfast.

She rolls her eyes before saying "Yeah whatever. Hurry up and eat we need to catch the metro.

"Yeah yeah I got you" I reply.

_Hispanics in America Class_

"Mercedes. I don't know if I can go through with it" I whisper to Mercedes. I am freaking nervous for some odd reason. Actually its pissing me off that I am nervous. I don't do nervous. I am Santana freaking Lopez for god's sake.

"Just chill Tana. You got this. Don't stress over it. Hell I give you permission to smoke a Newport beforehand" she whispers back.

"Oh thanks like I need your permission to do such. But that isn't a bad idea. But I also don't think that is a good idea either because then I will be smelling like cigarette smoke" I whisper back.

"You know how to get rid of that smell and taste. Your ass always carries that body spray that masks the smell and that strong as hell gum that neutralizes the smell on your breath" she whispers back to me.

She does have a point there so I just nod in response. I check my phone only 10 more minutes before class ends. Brittany asks a question and once again she calls on another student completely ignoring me. I swear so won't be ignoring me soon.

The 10 minutes have flown by and as always she is flying out the door before any of her students. I know she has a class in another room at 11, so I just start make my way to my next class as well.

"Good luck Tana. I'll see you in a couple hours. Text me if you need me before then and I will meet up with you. Okay?" she says.

"Okay Cedes and thanks for well you know" I say with a wave of my hand.

"Yeah I know. Later girl" Mercedes says.

"Later" I reply back.

In my next class I am completely bored out of my mind and time seems to be moving at a snail's pace. I swear this teacher is sounding more and more like the Peanut's teacher with each class. I feel my phone vibrate and see it's a text from Kurt.

_Good Luck sweetie! See you tonight ;)_

I chuckle at the text which earns me a glare from my professor. I put my phone away, but not before double checking the time. Ugh 15 more minutes before she is done babbling on about who knows what.

The last 15 minutes of class was spent playing Words with Friends with some of my cousins. I swear they must have been as bored as me. Now I have a few minutes before Operation Talk to Brittany is a go. I pull out a Newport and light it up. I pull out my phone and answer a couple texts from my cousin asking about what I am doing this weekend. The distraction is welcomed and responded back with a simple _I have no clue_, before putting it back up.

I finish the cigarette and pull out my spray. After a few sprays, I replace it and grab my gum. Popping it in my mouth as I make my way to my destination.

I enter Douglass Hall again and make my way to the second floor. After two minutes I am standing outside of Room 203. I take a deep breath and make sure my dress is just right before knocking on the door.

I hear a soft _come in_ through the door. I enter the room quickly and see she is looking down at her desk focused on something. I lock the door quickly and turn back around.

"How can I he-Santana" she says with a shocked expression. "What what are you doing in here?" she asks while looking around the room quickly like she is trying to find an escape route.

I take another deep breath and walk into the room further before saying "We need to talk."

* * *

A/N: And that is chapter 2. Sorry I didn't get it out quicker, but this weekend got really busy for me. Had to take my "little sister" (I'm in the Big Brother/Big Sister program) to the House of Torment and that was an adventure in itself. I ended up getting choked a few times by my own t-shirt (by her) and left there with one soaked and sandy sock. I plan on wearing sneakers inside of flip flops next year. I did however have one of the creatures break character and had a mini conversation with him. I felt bad for him too. Not only was he in 4 layers of clothing (he told me this), but he was also stuck in the stuffiest and hottest house of the three houses.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter. I think it was kinda a filler chapter to lead into what craziness I have planned for chapter 3. Any questions, comments, or concerns you can reach me on here, Twitter, or Tumblr, but let me know what you guys think good or bad.

I'm going to try to have the next chapter done in the next few days especially since Thursday is "fall break". I'll start writing it later on today in my Hispanics in America class (Yup it is an actual sociology class).

Now time for me to read some more of The House of Hades (Yup I am totally a Percy Jackson fan and the spin-off/collabo is just AMAZING! I recommend yall read them because you won't be disappointed) before going to sleep because it is after 0300 here for me.

All spelling mistakes and grammar are mine.

Deuces!


	3. Room 203

Like WHOA! Over 200 follows and over 70 favorites! You guys keep putting a smile on my face. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed the last chapter. It means SOOOO much to me. Now to a specific guest review:

Yes, Holly is the department chair and you will definitely see some interaction between her and Brittany in the future. Also I don't know the rules per say when it comes to friendships, but I don't think they are allowed either because of favoritism and fraternization. I know from personal experience there is only **1** college professor that I kept in contact with for a short while after the semester and I think that was because she made me her unofficial TA early on in the semester. Plus I knew she was pregnant before she was even truly showing (I have a gift when it comes to that lol), so I told her to email me baby pics when he was born. I am Facebook friends with a few teachers from grade school and high school, but Señora Rios is the only one that I talk to on a semi-regular basis. Rios was never my teacher though, just a teacher at my high school. And in regards to waiting 4 months...well that will be addressed in a future chapter. I hope this helped some. It just really comes down to what you define as a friendship I guess.

Anyways...I still don't own glee or Grey's Anatomy, but Kelly Minner (Biggest Loser Season 1) was my 11th grade English teacher.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Room 203**

**Brittany's POV**

"_We need to talk."_

Well slap me on the ass and call me Sally. I did NOT see this coming at all! And for the love that is all holy why is she wearing that dress!It was torture enough during class, but now is even worse. I have never been so happy and miserable at the same time when it came to wearing these compression shorts. Happy because they hide LB from the students, but miserable because LB was twitching hardcore during class. And now LB is getting harder and harder with each passing second as Santana makes her way further into my office.

I just need to breathe and think of something now that she has me cornered. I wish I had an escape route, but do I really want to escape from her? No I need to not think that way. I have been ignoring her texts all week even though everything inside of me was screaming for me to respond. I couldn't, no more like I shouldn't because she is my student. My extremely hot and sexy student. No no no can't think about her like that. Ugh and Blaine was no help at all either.

_Flashback to last week_

"_Now this is what I think about the whole situation. From my professional standpoint, yes stopping whatever the hell it was or about to be between you both now is the best route. BUT from a friend standpoint I think you should go with what you feel. Britt, the longest you ever been with a girl is about a year and that was with Quinn. Even then it wasn't a relationship and before you stop me I know you've had relationships before, but they weren't anything serious. I'm not saying that this would be a serious relationship, but from all of what you told me, this girl is some kind of special. I mean your damn body was telling you that much from just simply sleeping with her and I am not talking about the sex kind of sleep either. So I know this probably didn't help much with the conflicting opinions, but honestly when it comes down to it all, it is all your decision. Just know that I will stick by you whichever route you decide to take" _

_End of Flashback_

Damn. His advice, if you can even call it that, was no help at all. And LB right now is not helping the situation at all either. Did she just call my name?

"Britt. Britt. Are you even listening to me?" Santana says.

"What. What? Sorry. Did you say something?" I ask.

"I said we need to talk" she replies with a sigh. "Why haven't you been responding to any of my texts and avoiding me? Even during class you refuse to call on me, which can totally affect my _participation grade_ percentage" she says, but stated that very last bit with a lot of sarcasm.

I sigh. "Santana. There is nothing to talk about. We can't" is all I got out before Santana cut me off.

"The hell there isn't anything to talk about. There is a whole lot of something that needs to be discussed" she yells.

I have never understood why, but am right now eternally grateful that Holly had decided to make all of the Sociology offices soundproof. I start to speak again, but Santana cuts me off before I can even get a word out.

"Dammit Brittany we were fine...no we were better than fucking fine on Saturday and Sunday after what we shared. It wasn't some damn drunken one night stand for me and I know it wasn't for you either. I felt it. There is something between us and I don't know what the hell it is, but I for damn sure know that ignoring it will not make it go away any time soon if at all, especially since we have to see each other three times a week for the entire semester. So why Brittany? Tell me why we can't figure this all out and see where it goes. Because you being my professor and me being your student isn't anything, but a bunch of bullshit. We fucking met before those titles got put into play. So explain to me please, why we can't see where this goes" Santana says as her voice got softer and softer towards the end.

I look down at my desk and shake my head. She is completely right about all of it, but I am her professor and she is my student. I could lose my job if the wrong person found out. I am the person in authority here and it could look like I was taking advantage of my student in exchange for grades. This is so fucking complicated. I look back up at Santana and see that she looks so damn vulnerable right now. Fuck! Now I feel even guiltier about ignoring her texts. I wanted to respond to them, but I knew that would only encourage her. And I didn't want to encourage her to think we could continue even though every fiber of my being is telling me to continue. I get up from my seat because it feels weird to be sitting while she is standing. I move around to the side of my desk so I am closer to her, but not too close.

"Santana. We just can't. I could lose my job and god knows what they would do to you. Possibly expulsion. Neither of us wants those things to happen. I do not want that to happen to you. Can't you see that" I say to her.

"That wouldn't happen to us though. Nobody would know or find out about us" Santana desperately says while moving a little closer to me.

I drop my head slightly and shake it. "Santana somebody already knows. Your friend Mercedes knows and that's already one person too many. She could use it against me for better grades or something" I tell her.

"She wouldn't ever do that though. You can trust her" Santana says even more desperately almost like she is pleading or begging for me to see it her way.

"Santana. I don't know that for sure. Even if she wouldn't, if something happened between us and ended badly how do I know that you won't" is all I got out before I felt Santana's lips on mine. And good lord did they feel amazing. I started to kiss her back, but the rational part of my brain is telling me to pull back which I do. "Santana. We can't do th-" and once again her lips are on mine before I can finish the sentence.

When she goes to deepen the kiss my body revolts against my brain and gives in. I start to kiss her back with everything I have in me. I can feel LB trying to rip through my clothes, to the point it is becoming extremely painful. She pulls back from the kiss so we can catch our breath because she definitely took my breathe away with that desperate, but extremely passion-filled kiss.

"Yes we can" is what she says quickly before her lips are attaching back to mine.

Her kisses are completely out of this world and when I feel her tongue swipe across my lip demanding entrance, I can't help but comply. Right now she is somewhat straddling me, but is moving her body to properly straddle me at the awkward position I am in. She makes it work though without breaking our kiss.

I break away from the kiss and start kissing and sucking on her neck. She tilts her head to the side to give me more access. I felt her playing with my hair while grinding down into LB. I let out a guttural moan and gripped her ass when she ground down into LB again. I move my kisses slowly back up to mouth. Leaving tiny pecks along the underside of her chin, then on her jawline, and then finally her lips. Once I made it to her lips and started deepening the kiss once again she started grinding down harder on me and I just couldn't take anymore. I grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up some and stood up.

I made my way to the couch and plopped down with her still straddling me. She stops our kiss and moves to my neck. She starts kissing, nibbling, and sucking on my neck, while palming my breasts. I know at the rate she is going I will definitely have bruises on my neck afterwards. I start running my hands up her thighs and under her dress once again to start gripping and kneading her ass, when I notice she isn't wearing any panties. I let out a small gasp at my discovery and start kneading her ass, but I let a couple of my fingers touch her core slightly. I pull a raspy moan out of her and she ground down on me particularly hard ripping a moan from me.

I feel her move her hands down further and grip LB. She starts rubbing LB through my pants which is making LB even harder, but also more painful in the shorts. I let out a half groan and half moan which makes her pull back from my neck and look at me. She must see that I am uncomfortable because next thing I know she is unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans. She lifts up off me slightly and starts pulling down my jeans along with the compression shorts with my assistance.

LB sprung free and was standing tall. Before I could even process anything Santana was lining up LB with her entrance. I have my hands on her hips keeping her steady as she slowly slides down LB. "Dear lord you are so tight" I rasp out.

"Mmmmhmmm" is what I get out of her as she continues slowly down LB.

When I am finally all the way in her I give her a minute to adjust. She looks me straight in the eye before leaning forward and giving me a sweet kiss. I deepen the kiss quickly as she starts moving up and down on me.

"Oh you feel so damn goooood" I say.

In response Santana decides to pick up the pace and I swear I may not last long at this rate. I move her back slightly so I can completely take off her dress. Once the dress is gone, my mouth attaches to her right nipple. Santana is moaning nonstop loudly, which makes me once again grateful for the soundproof office.

I am meeting her with my own thrusts and at this current angle I am hitting her spot with each thrust.

Her moaning is turning me on even more and I can feel myself not being able to hold out much longer. I move my right hand down to her nub and start rubbing. This drives her crazy and I swear she started speaking in tongues.

I can feel her walls start to clench even tighter around LB. "I'm. Close. Britt" she gets out between thrusts. I move my hand back up to her hip and start thrusting up into her at a faster rate. I can feel LB bottoming out with each thrust. I move her body closer to mine and latch onto her left nipple this time and bite down, but not too hard on her nipple, which did the trick.

Santana let out a scream and her walls clenched down on LB so tightly that she made me cum too. I continued to thrust up into her while we both ride out our orgasms.

Slowly, we came down from them and simply held each other because that was majorly intense. Santana is extremely limp in my arms and I know I can't move right now even if I tried. I won't lie; it feels nice to just lay well more like sit I guess here.

She finally moves back some and looks at me with a smile on her face. I smile back at her and place a sweet kiss to her lips. If it is even possible her smile gets bigger. So does mine for a split second when realization washes over me. Her smile falters some.

"Santana. Nobody can find out about us. Nobody. We both have too much to lose if anybody catches wind of this. And before you say it. I know Mercedes knows, but I am having faith in your word that she will keep this to herself. And don't think either of you will get special treatment in class because of this okay" I say.

A big grin reappears on her face and she nods. "I promise Mercedes won't say a thing and neither of us expect any kind of special treatment. We like to work for our grades especially Mercedes" she replies.

I place a peck on her lips before asking "What time is it?" I look around my office real quick and catch the clock on the wall by my door. "Damn it's already after 1:30" I state.

"WHAT?! Shit I am late for class!" Santana shouts.

I laugh and start shaking my head. "So I'm guessing this was not part of your _plan_?" I ask as she starts to get up off of me. LB slides out of her and flops against my stomach. Shit. I need to go to Wal-Mart as soon as I leave here.

"What? Oh no this wasn't part of my plan at all" she says while grabbing her dress and pulling it over her head. "I didn't have much of a plan besides wearing this outfit and cornering you in your office so we could talk" she says while trying to fix her hair.

"Santana. Slow down. You have already missed a good portion of your class and by the time you get there it wouldn't have been worth rushing. I doubt you have a test in the class already. So just breathe okay" I say while standing up and pulling my shorts up followed by my jeans.

"Yeah I guess you are right" she says while plopping back down on my couch.

"I know I am. If anything your professor will be annoyed by your extreme tardiness. So just send them a quick email saying a meeting with another professor went a lot longer than expected and that you weren't paying attention to the time. Technically you wouldn't be lying" I tell her.

"Yeah...yeah. I'll do that right now" she says as she pulls out her iPhone.

I technically have 20 minutes left for my office hours, but I think I just may call it a day. I really really need to get to Wal-Mart. "Do you have any other classes today besides the one you missed?" I ask.

She looks up and shakes her head. "No. Mercedes and I meet up a little after 2 to head down to the metro to go home" she says.

"Really? How have we never crossed paths down there?" I say out loud more to myself than to Santana, but she answers anyways.

"Yeah we do. Sometimes we take our time getting there or we occasionally stop at Howard China to get some carry out to take home for dinner. It really just depends on how we feel that day. As long as we are on the metro by 2:45 because you know it starts getting crazy after 3" she says.

"Hmmm...you are correct with that. Well look I am going to head out early. I need to run a couple of errands, but I want you to come over later. Well if you want to come over later that is" I say.

Santana smiles brightly and nods. "I would really like to come over" she says.

"Okay. Good. I'll text you to let you know when I get home and showered. We can have dinner together if you like" I reply with a smile.

"I would very much like to have dinner with you. I'm gonna head out to meet Cedes then. Figure I can surprise her outside of her building for once" she replies back.

"Sounds like a plan" I say with a wink.

She chuckles at me. "Yea she'll feel all kinds of special" she says as she stands up and grabs her bag. "I'll see you later then" she says as she moves in front of me to give me a peck.

It was a quick peck, but it had some emotion behind it. "I'll text you when I get in" I remind her.

She nods as she is walking towards the door. She unlocks my door and opens it. Before she completely leaves the room, she turns around and waves. I can't help, but laugh at how adorable she is and I wave back.

I need to get a move on it now and get to Wal-Mart before it closes.

_Wal-Mart_

Thankfully I checked what time it closed when I got off the metro because I saw I had time to go home and shower before jumping in my car. I don't know why I thought it closed early, but I never had to come to this department in the past especially not to pick THIS up. Hell the only reason I knew they sold it here was because of Quinn.

I continue walking to the department and see nobody is in line. Guess somebody is looking out for me today because it is kinda embarrassing having to come in here and ask for it. Having an audience would just make it even worse. I walk up to the counter where this girl who looks to be around my age is standing playing on her phone. She must be bored right now. She must feel my presence because she looks up and plants this big smile on her face. "Hello. How can I assist you ma'am?' she says.

"Uh hey. Ummm. Well I heard I come and purchase it without needing a prescription" I say.

She tilts her head to the side slightly before saying "Purchase what exactly without a prescription?"

"Um...uh... yea know...the morning-after pill...uh plan B" I say in a low tone while darting my eyes to the side.

"Oh right. Yes you can. It's a little more expensive without a prescription though just to let you know" she states.

"Uh okay. That's fine" I say while still not locking eyes with the girl. Man this is sooo embarrassing.

"Okay. So you know it is only effective within the first 72 hours of unprotected sex and even then it is not guaranteed. Also it is not an alternative to other forms a birth control because it does not protect you from getting a STI" she states.

I nod. "Yeah. I know" I reply. Geez I don't need a lecture about this, but I guess she is only doing her job.

"Okay fill out this paperwork and I'll put in the order to the pharmacist. It shouldn't take longer than 10 minutes" she states.

"Uh okay. Thank you" I say while grabbing the clipboard from her.

I step to the side. I look down at the paperwork and see it's a standard form. Name, date, address, age, sex, phone number, health insurance, etc. I start filling it out. After a couple of minutes I am done so I step back up to the counter since nobody is there still. I hand the clipboard back and see she has a small bag on the counter.

"Okay. So it is only one pill now instead of two. Before it used to be 2 pills and you had to take them 12 hours apart. Thankfully they got smart so now it is only one pill. Take this as soon as possible. Like when you get home is probably best. Anyways I can check you out here if you want unless you have more shopping to do" she says.

"No. No. Checking out here is fine and I'll have her take the pill as soon as she comes over" I say absentmindedly.

"Oh. The pill isn't for you?" she asks.

"Uh no it's not for me, it's for my well...uh well we don't have a title right now since it is very new and slightly confusing" I say more so to myself even though I am answering the girl.

"Umm uh okay" she says with a confused look, but I'm not too concerned by it.

This whole thing is just well pretty damn overwhelming right now. I haven't ever had to do this before. I am usually a lot more careful than this. The only person I ever went without a condom with was Quinn, but that was only because she uses the NuvaRing. I don't even know if Santana is on any kind of birth control at all. I won't assume that she is, but I also won't assume that she isn't. Which brings me to the Wal-Mart pharmacy today not even 4 hours after we had sex. Oh I think the girl said something.

"Uh...did you say something?' I ask.

She rolls her eyes. "It's 41.67. Cash or Card?" she states for which I am guessing for the second time.

"Oh...umm...debit" I say as I pull out my wallet from my sweatpants.

I pull out my card and swipe it through the machine. I enter my PIN which is my baby sister's birthday and wait for the receipt. The girl rips off the receipt and hands it to me along with the bag. "Thank you and have a nice day" she says with a smile.

"Uh...yea...thanks. Have a nice day too" I say as I turn to head towards the exit. This was just one slip up. Just one. We will discuss everything and go from there. Yup, just this one time. Won't happen again. We will be careful in the future and if for some reason rational thoughts fly out the window, we will at the very least do the pull out method.

Now time to head home and have an actual conversion with the beautiful Latina that has been short-circuiting my brain lately.

**Santana's POV**

I just finished showering and changed into a pair of sweats and a tee for now. I am drying my hair with a towel as I walk out into the living room and see Mercedes on the couch. I plop down on the opposite side and see she is watching Fast and the Furious 6. Man that series definitely doesn't have a shortage of HOT, SEXY women! And here comes Michelle Rodriguez. That woman is sooo damn FIONE! I wouldn't mind being that cougar's playmate.

"So are you going to spill on what happened earlier today or not?" Mercedes asks while also effectively snapping her out of her little daydream of Ms. Rodriguez.

"We had class today. What else is there to talk about?" I say trying to act oblivious to what she was really asking me.

"Santana Maria Christina Lopez! Do not try that shit with me. What happened in that office with Blondie?" she says with a raised voice.

I roll my eyes at her. "Why do you even want to know the details of what happened with Brittany in her office?" I reply indifferently.

"You know damn well why I am asking what happened. You have been moping around for the past week behind her, then Kurt states the obvious, which I do not know how we didn't think of that, about ambushing her at her office during her office hours, and now you are just sitting here quiet as hell. So something happened, but I can't tell what exactly. I know it wasn't bad because you aren't moping again, but I am not sure if it is good because you aren't like doing backflips right now. So just tell me" she states.

"Well if you must know Cedes we have come to an agreement" I say when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see it's a text from Britt saying she is home and to come over whenever I am ready.

"Welllll" Mercedes draws out.

"Oh right my bad" I say looking up for my phone after sending her a quick reply that I will be over in a few minutes. "Umm...oh...the agreement. Yea we came to an agreement to just go with the flow and see whatever this is takes us. Also I know you won't say anything, but she wanted reassur-" I get out before Mercedes cuts me off.

"Wants reassurance I won't say a word, which I won't. So no worries. You plan on telling Kurt when he comes over later" she says.

I start to get off the couch and head towards the hall to slip on my flip flops. My phone vibrates again with another text from Brittany telling me to just come in because the door in unlocked. "Thanks and no I won't tell him, but you can. I gotta head out for a while" I say as I grab my keys off the table. "See you later, Go ahead and eat dinner without me" I shout to her as I pull open the front door.

"Where are yo-" is all I heard her say through the front door before walking towards Brittany's apartment.

It is an extremely short walk because I am able to cut through the parking garage. I look down at my clothes and see that I have on sweats and my Goonies tee. Well I just hope she is in something comfy too. I am sooo excited that she is even willing to give this a shot. I really have to thank Kurt for pointing out the obvious. How did Mercedes and I both fail to realize I could just go to her damn office that whole time? Ugh I complete believe I let my emotions get the best of me in her office. I must have sounded like a damn kid to her after I stopped yelling. Shit I hope nobody heard me yelling. Fuck! Forget the yelling, I hope nobody heard us having sex. That was totally not planned.

Like I had told her I didn't really have a plan besides wearing that dress and cornering her in her office. The whole no panties thing wasn't really part of the plan, my _show no panty lines_ panties were in the dirty clothes and it is totally not cute to have panty lines when you are trying to grab someone's attention. So I just went without them. Won't be the first or last time I go commando.

I wonder what we are going to do and what we are going to have for dinner tonight. Well maybe we can go grab something together instead of calling for a pizza. I know we have to be careful out in public together, but just running to grab some food and bringing it back to the apartment should be a quick and easy thing.

Wow. People really do have an autopilot feature because I unconsciously am here at her door. Okay. We are just going to hang out and get to know each other better. Just talking, food, and possibly some TV thrown into the mix.

I grab the door handle, and then take a deep breath before twisting it and opening the door. I walk in and let the door close behind me. I am not sure if I should lock it or not. I guess I should just ask because she may be one of those people, who leave their door unlocked all the time. "Hey" I shout into the apartment. "Should I lock the door or leave it unlocked?" I ask.

She pops her head around the corner from the kitchen. "Hey and yea just leave it unlock for now" she says.

I kick off my flip flops in the entryway and walk down the hall. I reach the kitchen area and see her bent over looking in the fridge. I smile when I see her wiggle her butt. She really is too cute for words. I must have tuned out while staring at her ass because I hear her clearing her throat extra loud. "Uh sorry. What did you say?" I say to her.

I hear her chuckling before she replies "I had asked if you want something to drink, but I guess you must have been leering hardcore at my ass that you didn't even hear me."

"I-I wa-wasn't le-" I get out before she cuts me off.

"Oh don't lie Santana. Even with my head in the fridge I know you were staring. It's cool though. I know I have a nice tush" she says with a laugh as she wiggles her ass some more. "Sooo do you want a drink?" she asks again.

"Sure. Whatever is good" I say.

"Okay" she replies while grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge.

I see its Strawberry Mango Lemonade, which I can say I haven't ever tried, but it does sound tasty. She grabs two red solo cups, fills them with the juice and passes me one. I take it from her and head to the couches. I sit down on one and she sits on the other, but with how she has them placed, we are still sitting next to each other.

I look at her TV and sees that it's on playing "Buffy?" I say.

She smiles at me and replying "and what is wrong with Buffy?"

I just shake my head and smile. "Absolutely nothing is wrong with Buffy. Just didn't peg you to be into that show is all" I state before taking a sip of my juice. "Shit Britt. This is some bangin' juice!" I say loudly while taking a bigger sip.

She chuckles again. Damn her chuckles sound just amazing. I could listen to that sound everyday all day really.

"Yes I am and will always be a Buffy fan. It is my one true addiction. And who wouldn't be into the show. Have you seen the slayers?! Buffy. Kendra. And oh my god the hottest of them all, Faith. Eliza Dushku is like a fucking goddess I swear. And let's not forget the other hotties. The resident witches Willow, Tara, and even Amy. The techno pagan/gypsy Jenny Calendar. Vengeance demon turned human Anya and Ms. Popular Cordelia Chase. The vamps Drusilla and Harmony, who was Cordelia's former lackey. That crazy baddie who was a god in season five Glory and the list just goes on. That show just oozed out sexy. The guys were even hot and I'm not even into men" she gushes. "Oh yea and that juice is like a drink from the gods. I got some connections, if you ever want some for your fridge" she throws out as a side note.

I start to laugh because this woman keeps surprising me. "You didn't have to pitch Buffy to me to make me jump on the wagon. I am on the wagon already. I have watched and own all seven seasons, well eight if you include the comics. Yeah I was a little late to the game because I was only 5 when it came out, but when I turned 10, my dad and I did a crash course of the first 6 seasons during the summer. So I was fully prepared and ready to go that Fall for season 7. We also watched Angel because it was a spin off and they did crossovers on quite a few eps. I was highly disappointed with Angel's ending though because it was abrupt, They shouldn't have pressured the network into an ultimatum about renewing for a sixth season because they would have gotten the renewal if they had just waited ya know. I made Mercedes and Kurt watch it over and over again with me one summer. Mercedes and I were both 12 and Kurt was 14. Mercedes used to tease me about it all the time. Kurt didn't ever give me crap about it, but I only think it was because he got to see Angel and Spike shirtless" I tell her.

She looks at me in awe. "You know most people don't get my obsession with the show. I've met a few people who have enjoyed it, but never on my level" she states.

"Well I have the shirt like literally and a collection of books and comics to go along with the shirt. Titi Callie would buy them for me all the time. Mami used to get mad that she would enable my _obsesión_, but that never stopped Titi Callie from buying more for me" I say with a big smile.

Brittany smiles at me. "Which shirt do you have? I have a maroon _Sunnydale High _t-shirt. I also have the books and comics along with the trading cards, dolls, and action figures. I even whittled my own stakes when I was 12 and used them when I went as Buffy for Halloween when I was 13" she says with a laugh.

"Holy shit! Are you serious?! That is all kinds of awesome!" I shout out while laughing.

"Yea. It was cool to me too, but my brother wasn't too fond of it. I had slept with them under my pillow for months. The first time my brother tried to scare me in the middle of the night, I had nearly staked him in his thigh" she says with a laugh.

"Damn! Why were you even sleeping with them and what did your brother do when you attacked him?" I ask.

"Well I was still scared of the dark still when I was 12. I loved scary movies and what not, but I couldn't sleep in the dark. So I figured I'd be safe with the stakes under my pillow. I even had crosses on my walls. Anyways, my older brother thought it would be funny to try and scare me one Saturday night, but it happened to be the other way around when I turned over with a stake in my hand. I screamed because I thought some monster was trying to kill me and he screamed even louder when he saw I was about to stake him. I guess we had both screamed so loudly that it woke up my mom and had coming running into the room. My brother got yelled at and got in trouble for it. He never tried to scare me again though" she says with a few chuckles.

"So even though you were scared of the dark, you were a total badass" I say while laughing.

"Yup! Sure was, but tell me about your Titi Callie. She sounds pretty interesting and cool. I mean she did buy you Buffy books and comics" Brittany says.

"Man Titi Callie is pretty awesome. She is my mom's baby sister and my favorite tía. I haven't seen her in in over a year since she lives out in Washington with her wife and my baby cousin Sophia. But we can talk about family later. I rather know about other shows and stuff that you like. What other shows did you watch or do watch?" I say to her.

"Yea we'll definitely get back to family later. I wanna know more about Washington especially if she has traveled down to Forks" she says with a wink.

I'm now laughing extra hard about that. "Are you a Twi-hard?!" I say rather loudly in between the laughing.

She is laughing too now. "No not a Twi-hard, but I did read the books and watch all of the movies. The books were pretty damn good at the time, but now I am reevaluating how I feel about them after reading a lot of different vampire series. The movies were not bad though with the exception of the first one because that was downright horrible if you ask me. Anyways to answer you about the TV shows. I was a 90s kid so I watched all the up and coming shows on the WB. You know..._Charmed, Dawson's Creek, One Tree Hill, 7__th__ Heaven_. I also watched _Pokémon_ and _Digimon_ as well, but I like Digimon more. Nowadays I still prefer the supernatural and teen drama shows. Like _Lost Girl, Vampire Diaries, Being Human, Grimm, Once Upon A Time, Walking Dead, Hart of Dixie, Teen Wolf_. Though there are other shows I watch outside of those genres like _Orange is the New Black, Orphan Black, Shameless, So You Think You Can Dance, The Voice, NCIS, NCIS/LA, Chicago Fire, Scandal, Revenge, Army Wives_. DVR is like my best friend because there are just too many shows to watch. Like did you hear about the book turned TV show, _Witches of East End_ that is starting in October on Lifetime and the _Vampire Diaries_ spin off called _The Originals_? They both look like they are going to be A-MA-ZING! What about you?" she says excitedly.

"WHOA! You love TV shows as much as I do. Hell maybe even more than me. I actually watch most of those shows with a couple of others thrown in there like _Arrow_ and _American Horror Story_. I am looking forward to _Coven_ actually. I wasn't all that impressed with _Asylum_ though. I actually have a priority list of which shows I watch first when I sit down to go through my DVR. Mercedes and I had to have 3 boxes in our apartment so we could record all of our shows. The ones we both watch are recorded on the one in the living room and then we record our own shows in our rooms. The system works out fairly well. Kurt also uses his DVR to record shows we all watch that conflict with other shows that are airing at the same time" I reply with a grin. I drink some more juice and take my eyes off of her to scan the room real quick and see a bookshelf that nearly touches the ceiling, completely filled with books. I return my eyes back to her before asking "Soooo...what types of books do you read since you brought up books?"

She smiles at me before looking over at the bookshelf. "There are so many genres, but I tend to read Paranormal Romance and Fantasy more than any other genre. I like a lot of the books that Hollywood has either already turned into movies or is turning into movies. _Percy Jackson_ and the spin off/collabo _Heroes of Olympus, The Hunger Games, Mortal Instruments, I Am Number Four, Vampire Academy _and the spin off _Bloodlines, Soul Screamers, Sweep, House of Night, Morganville Vampires, Blue Bloods_ and both spin offs _Wolf Pact _&_ Witches of East End, Eragon, _and _Harry Potter_ of course. If it puts me in another world and I am totally reading it" she tells me.

I am really starting to believe this woman is unreal. She shares my interests in TV shows, books, and movies, well at least the movies that were originally books. I smile at her again. At the rate I am going so far, my face will have a smile permanently etched into it. The more she tells me things, the more I like her. "What about you?" she asks me and breaking through my thoughts.

"Honestly and it may be hard to believe, but I read all the ones you have listed. Well, at least all of the books that they have out so far, since a few of them are a complete series yet. Anyways, now that we have obviously hit the three biggies. Let's play 20 questions to get the short, quick and easy ones done. When's your birthday? Mine's is March 20th." I say.

"November 13th. Favorite color? I love them all, but favor yellow a little more than the rest" she replies.

"Red. Favorite singer? I love Aaliyah. R.I.P." I say.

"Damn that's hard, but I would have to say Beyoncé. Hmmm...how about favorite group? I absolutely LOVE TLC. R.I.P. Left Eye" she says.

"The Fugees. Lauryn Hill is a damn beast and with Pras & Wyclef. That group was just overflowing with talent. Where would you want to go for vacation? I want to go to Egypt" I tell her.

"I want to go there too, but I've always wanted to go to Japan because of _3 Ninjas Kick Back_. If you could live anywhere in the world, where would you live?" she says.

Before I could answer my stomach growls loudly. She laughs some before looking down at her phone. "It's already 7. We should grab something to eat since your stomach is talking to us" she says.

"Yea. Sorry about that haven't eaten since breakfast unless you count the banana I stole from Cedes before we hopped on the metro after our classes. Got any place in mind?" I say.

"How about _Levi's_? I haven't had it in a while and I could go for some chicken and mac & cheese right about now" she says.

"Mac and cheese does sound all of kinds of yummy right now. I gotta run to the apartment to grab my wallet first" I tell her.

"It's cool. I got it this time. You'll just get it next time" she says with a wink.

I shake my head at her. Those damn winks are going to be the death of me I swear. "Alright well I'm ready whenever you're ready" I reply.

She hops up off the couch and says "Alright. Let's do this."

_In the car_

"Sooo I gotta tell you something and this may be kind of awkward, but I figure this car ride is best place to put it out there" she says.

"Oooook" I drawl out. "What's on your mind?" I ask.

"Now don't feel some kind of way about my question. I need to ask and you will know why after you answer. Are you on any kind of birth control?" she asks.

Now I'm kinda speechless. I was totally not expecting that question and can understand now what she meant by awkward. "Uh no. My cycles are like clockwork, never had bad acne, and I haven't had sex with a guy since I was 15. So I never needed to be put on it...why?" I reply.

I see her visibly take a deep breath and reach into the backseat to grab a bag. She puts the bag in my lap, but leaves her hand on top of it. "Okay. So you obviously already know I have a penis, but the thing is I am able to get women pregnant. My mom had a shit load of tests done right after I was born, that's how they knew I was a girl with a penis and not a boy. And my mom again had tests ran after I went through puberty. I wasn't sure if you were on birth control or not so I just went ahead and got it. I figured if you were on birth control I could just give it to my friend for whenever she may need it" she says.

"Uh Britt. What's in the bag since I can't open it with your hand on top of it." I say rather calmly for someone who was told a lot of information.

"It's the morning after pill. Our _heat of the moment _sexcapade in my office was amazing, but lacking a key component ya know. I got it at Wal-Mart. I had gone with my friend in the past so she could buy it and they sell them without prescriptions. So uh yea I got it for you just in case" she says while lifting her hand back up.

Wow. This a lot to process. I wasn't even thinking about protection when we were in her office. Hell I still wasn't even giving two thoughts to the lack of a condom. It really has been a long time since I had to worry about one. She really does cover her bases. It's pretty sweet of her to buy it for me, when I could have just gone and got it myself. All she had to do was let me know and I would have gone to HUH (Howard University Hospital). "You know I could have picked this up from HUH, but thanks. How much was it? I would like to give you half for it" I reply.

"Don't worry about it. You're not freaking out of anything. Why?" she says.

"Britt. There are 100s of different scenarios that could be far more awkward. So why should I freak out? Plus we are not in my ovulation window cycle" I state.

She laughs. "Wow. I was expecting a freak out and/or meltdown as a reaction. Not this calm and no worries reaction" she says while shaking her. "It's only one pill so you can take it when we get back to my apartment, but for now let's go get this food that's gonna give us the _Itis_" she says.

I look forward and see we are parked in front of _Levi's_. When the hell did that happen? I look back at her and nod. I place the bag on the floor for now and get out of the car. We head inside and get in line. I'm looking up at the menu even though I already know what I am getting. It is what I always get whenever Mercedes, Kurt, and I come.

"What are you having?" she asks me.

"Catfish with mac & cheese and mash potatoes with gravy as my sides. And of course cornbread. You?" I reply.

"I'm gonna get fried chicken with mac & cheese and" is all she gets before being interrupted by some woman calling her name.

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 3 coming to you from the hospital (I am working a night shift, where I am literally just sitting here doing whatever I want for 12 hours. Sooo...I finished up this chapter and am working on chapter 4, which may be done or nearly done by the time I get off at 0900, which is less than 7 hours away). Apologies. This was supposed to be up on Thursday, but familial responsibilities came up and then on Friday my laptop's browser decides not to work. I am connected to the internet, but cannot pull up any webpages on Firefox or IE. Shoot I can't even pull up the iTunes Store. Damn thing still isn't working and I had to transfer this over to my Kindle Fire (once I found it), just so I could upload this chapter.

I know this chapter is more "tame" compared to the first 2, but hey at least they are getting to know each other some more now. I also totally had all the Buffy paraphernalia when I was younger. Actually it's all still in my dad's attic in a storage bin. And yes I did whittle some stakes when I was 12, but it was my brother-in-law who almost lost a thigh when he came into my room to wake me up for school. He still claims I tried to kill him to this day.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter, but let me know what you guys think good or bad.

Time for more coffee, before plopping back down on this uncomfortable ass couch to continue writing for chapter 4.

All spelling mistakes and grammar are mine.

Deuces!


End file.
